


After First Taste

by the_rck



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Bruises, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Object Insertion, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25478071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_rck/pseuds/the_rck
Summary: Neville gave a half-hearted tug on his hand but didn't try a second time when Harry held fast. "I thought I got all the dirt from under my fingernails.""You did," Harry told him. "I smell green, a little mint, a little rosemary." He pulled Neville's hand toward his face again and inhaled. "A hell of a lot of magic.""Oh." Neville flushed a little. They'd had issues with unexpected botanical magic before. He looked down and bit his lip. "I don't think it's that kind of magic."Harry was surprised by how much he regretted that. "It was fun," he told Neville softly. He ran his thumb over the back of Neville's hand. "You were amazing," he added just to make it clear. "Hot and perfect."Neville raised his eyebrows. "We both had bruises after. You said Gran asked. You said you told her we had trouble with the goats."
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80
Collections: Obedience and Trust Flash Exchange





	After First Taste

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gloss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloss/gifts).



> References to a past surprise!kink pollen experience that the characters enjoyed.

"Gran says she's found the perfect pair of witches for us," Neville announced, just as Harry took a gulp of butterbeer.

Harry had to work hard not to spew it all over his paperwork.

Neville's lips pulled tight as he very obviously swallowed a laugh. "The look on your face--!" He let the laugh out. "Not like that. Gran still wants grandchildren, but she's not trying to get rid of you. The women are partners-- Yes, like _that_. You know she's not going to say it. She still talks like I'm five-- who are under--" Neville waved his hand. "Nevermind. Just a word of warning that she'll bring it up."

Enlightenment dawned. Harry put one hand over his face. He groaned. "She's going to corner me, isn't she? She's going to-- Why doesn't she talk to _me_ like I'm five? I could live without ever having to talk to your Gran about our sex life again. Never. Not a single time."

Neville traced a pattern in the condensation on his glass of ice water. "You said you knew what she was like and didn't care." He didn't sound like he was doubting, but Harry knew his half of this exchange.

Harry reached across the table, grasped Neville's hand, and tugged it into range for a kiss. "She's a delight. In her own way."

Neville snorted. "She's meddling." He smiled a little. "Just don't promise her anything, not even that you'll think about it."

"Sure." Harry nodded. "You were replanting something, weren't you?"

Neville gave a half-hearted tug on his hand but didn't try a second time when Harry held fast. "I thought I got all the dirt from under my fingernails."

"You did," Harry told him. "I smell green, a little mint, a little rosemary." He pulled Neville's hand toward his face again and inhaled. "A hell of a lot of magic."

"Oh." Neville flushed a little. They'd had issues with unexpected botanical magic before. He looked down and bit his lip. "I don't think it's that kind of magic."

Harry was surprised by how much he regretted that. "It was fun," he told Neville softly. He ran his thumb over the back of Neville's hand. "You were amazing," he added just to make it clear. "Hot and perfect."

Neville raised his eyebrows. "We both had bruises after. You said Gran asked. You said you told her we had trouble with the goats."

Harry closed his eyes because she had and he had. Talking about goats had been more traumatic, in the end, than simply saying, _Yeah, me and your grandson fucked like rabid weasels, tried a lot of new things, and didn't stop until we couldn't move. I wanted to keep the mementos as long as I could._

Augusta Longbottom would simply have given them both advice about concealment charms and keeping up appearances in public. She'd told them more than once to have fun but not let on that they were the sort to enjoy anything at all. Enjoyment in private was fine. Public evidence of that enjoyment, even between bonded partners, was crass.

As it was, she'd merely lectured Harry about how he wasn't living among Muggles and could heal his bruises without breaking the Statute of Secrecy.

"That only means not letting her see." Harry cleared his throat. "I-- I had fun. I thought you did, too."

"Oh." Neville studied Harry's face. "I thought-- It's not like we _decided_ to. I didn't-- Neither of us like surprises."

Harry nodded. When startled, they cast as if attacked. "It's not the same at all." He groped for words then shook his head. He tried for a wicked grin. "Next time will be because we decided." He looked at the table. "Or... We don't have to."

Neville cleared his throat. "With... assistance... or sober?"

Harry wished Neville had expressed a preference. He looked up and saw Neville smiling like he knew a secret, like he knew all the secrets in the world.

"Harry," Neville said, "I trust you."

Harry nodded. "And I trust you."

"But you don't always trust you." Neville looked sad.

Harry looked away because bringing that up in the middle of a conversation about sex was completely unfair. He said, "I didn't know I was supposed to."

"It'd be a million times hotter than--" Neville gestured with his free hand. He stood and came around the table to stand next to Harry. He pulled Harry's head against his torso. "It doesn't have to be today or tomorrow or next week. I can be sure for both of us."

"I just-- I haven't always made good decisions." Harry leaned into Neville and inhaled the scent of Neville's sweat and warm earth and slightly bruised plants. The familiarity grounded him. He was pretty sure he could do anything for Neville. Anything at all.

"Nobody manages 'always,'" Neville told him. "The rest of us just have more room for the mistakes being funny later." He sighed and stroked Harry's head. "The pollen was unexpected. I made a bad decision on that plant."

Harry made an immediate sound of disagreement. He'd had fun. It had been-- "Oh. Oh. I wouldn't call it a _mistake_ , just a surprise. We had fun."

"We might not have," Neville pointed out. "Undocumented magical plants, well... I was careless. We could have died. _You_ could have died."

"I still trust you." Trusting Neville gave Harry a more stable foundation than loving Neville did. "I want to do... all of it... again, but it's not like flying."

Neville snorted. "No. No, it's not. If nothing else, it's not a joint class with the Slytherins."

Harry deliberately exaggerated his groan of horror. "Now I'm going to think about _them_ the whole time!" Possibly, given Neville's experiences, flying hadn't been the right go-to for something to be effortlessly good at.

"I'm pretty sure I can keep your attention where it belongs." Neville's fingers wrapped themselves in Harry's hair.

"Is that a promise or a threat?" Harry tried for good humor in his voice, but he thought that his focused interest drowned that out. He was glad that the table and his robes concealed his hardening cock.

Neville clicked his tongue. "It's cute that you think it's all one or the other."

Harry shivered, and the hand in his hair tightened and twisted. Harry felt all the air leaving his lungs. His body felt hollow with desire. He tipped his head back so that he could look up at Neville. The realization that he was also baring his throat felt like the tip of a knife just breaking his skin. In a moment--

Neville stroked Harry's throat. Neville smiled.

Harry could see the affection there and love, but he'd have to look elsewhere for softness.

Neville leaned down and kissed Harry. Their tongues tangled. Then Harry felt Neville's teeth slowly pressing into his lip. He didn't taste blood, so he thought the skin hadn't broken. It would, though; if Harry tried to escape, it would. He whimpered and pressed his body against the back of his chair as he struggled not to move his head.

He was going to have one hell of a bruise, and Neville would remember this moment every time he saw looked at Harry's face. Harry wrapped his hands in his robe in order to keep himself from raising them. He wasn't sure if he'd pull Neville closer or try to force him away.

Neville's teeth eased their grip. His tongue pushed against the bruised flesh of Harry's lip. One of his hands skimmed down Harry's chest and abdomen then pressed against Harry's hardened cock. Neville's hand squeezed twice, hard.

Harry heard his own choked sound of pain before he realized it came from him. He set his jaw and tried to swallow the noise.

Neville's hand gentled for a moment, a very deliberate four seconds. Then he was abruptly several steps away. He looked Harry up and down. "I haven't seen you look this wrecked, before, not this fast."

Harry tried to even out his breathing.

"Here, the bedroom, or the greenhouse?"

Harry blinked, trying to make the words make sense. When they did, he looked at the table and at his careful piles of paperwork. There was something appealing about Neville bending him over the table, but... He licked his lips. "Not here," he managed to say. "Too much work to clear the table." He hesitated. The bedroom felt too civilized, and the greenhouse-- "The greenhouse is yours."

Neville studied Harry's face for a moment. Then his lips twitched with a suppressed smile. "Like you are."

Harry heard the question in that and nodded an answer.

"Leave your wand," Neville told him.

Harry nodded again. He pulled himself to his feet, drew his wand, and laid it on the table next to his half-finished butterbeer. "Clothes?"

"Put them on the chair." Neville watched without saying anything further until Harry was naked. At that point, he pulled Harry in for another long kiss. His hands wandered over Harry's skin, sometimes caressing, sometimes scratching or pinching.

Harry flinched a few times, and Neville's fingers worked those sensitive portions of Harry's flesh. Harry groaned and pressed himself a little harder against Neville's body. He could feel Neville's cock rising, and he tried to rub against it only to have Neville's hands grip his hips.

"No," Neville said. "Not yet. Not here. Not unless you want to come all over those requisition forms."

Harry wasn't sure he actually cared.

"The greenhouse," Neville reminded him.

Harry swallowed hard and nodded. "One of the benches...?" He thought some of those were about the right height.

"To begin with." 

Harry thought he heard laughter in Neville's voice.

"You have such a fine arse, Harry, and that will show it off beautifully." Neville's hands crept around to squeeze the cheeks of Harry's ass.

Harry followed Neville to the greenhouse. They were only out of doors for a minute, and most of that was because Neville wasn't in a hurry. When they'd built Neville's space, they'd wanted it close by. Once they were inside, Harry headed for the nearest clear bench.

"Not there. That bench, but not there," Neville told him. Neville tugged Harry away from the narrow side of the bench. "This way-- Yes. I thought you'd fit perfectly." He kissed Harry then started arranging Harry's limbs. "Keep your legs apart. Yeah, like that."

Harry wasn't sure how long his legs would hold him. He suspected that that was part of the point. The bench wasn't wide enough to let him rest his head on its surface.

Neville came around the bench. He stopped by Harry's head and laid a hand against Harry's cheek. "How do you feel about--" His other hand circled one of Harry's wrists. "I love seeing you bend for me and arrange yourself for me. Giving yourself as if it was easy."

"It is," Harry told him.

Neville bent to speak directly into Harry's ear. "It won't always be. You don't even want it to be."

Harry shook his head. "Neville-- Please. Please just--" He had no idea how that sentence should end, how he wanted it to end. He didn't recognize the spell that Neville murmured, and Harry realized that he wasn't the only one who'd been thinking about possibilities.

He'd known that from the fact that Neville had offered more of the aphrodisiac plant. He just hadn't quite connected the dots.

The wood underneath Harry's body writhed. When it stilled, there were loops around his wrists and a cradling dent under his chest, and his upper body angled down a few degrees.

Harry tugged a little. He could probably pull his hands free if he was willing to break bones. He didn't expect to need to, but checking was second nature.

"There's a timer on it," Neville told him. "I'll set it again if we're still--" He actually sounded a little embarrassed.

"I expect bruises," Harry informed him, "and both of us coming until this whole building reeks of it."

Neville laughed. "We'll be competing with the kitchen herbs."

"No reason not to try." Part of Harry was afraid of what he'd agreed to, but being afraid was familiar and arousing, and he really did trust Neville.

"Greedy." Neville still sounded amused. He stepped away, and Harry turned his head to watch as Neville stripped. Once he, too, was naked Neville strolled out of Harry's line of sight. "In a minute, you're going to blow me."

Harry tried to use Neville's voice to track where his lover was. He doubted Neville would go far.

"I just thought you'd like something in your arse until I get around to fucking it."

Harry stopped breathing for half a second.

Neville parted the cheeks of Harry's ass. "You'll take whatever I put in there, won't you?"

Harry nodded then wondered if that was clear enough. "I'll take anything if you want it."

Neville chuckled. "We might test that some other time." He sounded like he had ideas. "No preparation," he said.

Harry thought that was his chance to object. He kept his lips pressed together as something pressed against his asshole. He felt himself stretching to accommodate something thicker and less familiar than Neville's cock. He tried to relax, but the uncertainty about what was happening made his muscles tense.

There was a moment of ease after the object fully entered Harry's body, and then something even wider pressed slowly into him. Harry whimpered. He wriggled a little, and Neville smacked his ass just hard enough to sting.

"How much do you think you can take?"

Harry didn't have an answer. He supposed he'd know when they got there.

Neville's hand left Harry's ass and cupped his cock. "You're close, aren't you?" Neville squeezed Harry's shaft gently then ran a finger through the liquid leaking from the head of Harry's cock. "I like that." He worked Harry's cock while he forced more things into Harry's ass.

Harry really wanted to know what those were. He lost track of that question, however, as his body tightened then released in orgasm. He let himself cry out.

"Good," Neville told him. "That's once." He pressed a sticky hand into Harry's back. "Ready to blow me?"

"Please," Harry said. Neville's cock in Harry's mouth was familiar; Harry knew how to respond to it, knew what gave them both pleasure. He cleared his throat. "Always."

"Just so you don't forget where we are and what's in your arse--" Neville's wand tapped Harry's ass twice, and the things inside Harry's body started to move. They all vibrated. Sometimes, one moved up and down. Sometimes, one moved sideways. It was always a small, teasing movement, nothing that really hurt but also nothing that Harry could control or ignore.

Harry closed his eyes and tried to find the pattern of the movement. He was sure there must be one.

"Harry." Neville tapped Harry's chin.

Harry opened his eyes and found himself looking at Neville's cock. Yes, he wanted that. He opened his mouth and stretched his neck, trying to position himself to take it in properly.

Neville moved slightly. He gasped as Harry's lips closed around him. "New plan," Neville said, sounding a little strangled. He pushed his cock deep into Harry's mouth.

Harry choked, but part of him felt relief that no more was required of him. He could bear anything. He was less sure about his ability to match everything Neville had already done for him.

Neville thrust half a dozen times then came. He started stroking Harry's hair but didn't pull out. "Now you blow me," he said. "You understand?"

Harry wanted to beg for mercy, but all he could do was nod as he started sucking and licking.

After a moment, Neville gave Harry a little room to breathe. His hands gripped Harry's arms and squeezed. His nails dug into Harry's skin.

Harry was startled enough that he almost stopped before he remembered that he'd asked for bruises. He'd wanted to feel echoes of Neville's strength in his own flesh after they were done. He hadn't realized before the plant induced sex that that was a thing he liked.

After, though... After, he'd dreamed about it. He'd thought about it to get hard faster when he and Neville turned to each other in bed.

Harry didn't have the words to explain any of that to Neville; he should have realized that Neville would know anyway. He should have known that there was a reason Neville hadn't healed or hidden his bruises either. It wasn't because he couldn't.

Harry put those thoughts aside to focus on getting Neville hard again.

Later was for later.


End file.
